Go Gin
: "I am the War Troll Go Gin, known as the Martial Lord" :: - Go Gin when encountering Ainz. Go Gin (ゴ・ギン) is a war troll and champion of the imperial arena of the Baharuth Empire. He is the 8th Generation Martial Lord of the Empire. Appearance Go Gin is a giant war troll, and he wears a heavy full plate armor. Personality Go Gin is a proud warrior and Ainz thinks that Go Gin's sharp eyes reminds him of Gazef Stronoff. Compared to typical trolls, Go Gin is actually quite intelligent and rational, as long as the opponent is willing to put down his weapon, he will not kill them. He is also capable of having a normal fluent conversation with humans. Background About ten years ago, Go Gin encountered Osk at the Empire's frontier and he becomes the arena champion and the Martial Lord of the Empire. He is not in an urge to get married but is pursued by Osk to consider to have one. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc His sponsor, Osk accepted a duel on his behalf to fight the Sorcerer King in the Empire's Arena. Just as they were preparing before the battle, Go Gin talks with Osk that he feels fear and excitement at the same time for this upcoming battle who now feels that the promised he made to him of finding a worthy opponent has at last been fulfilled. At the same time, they were discussing of finding him a wife for him in order to produce an offspring that could even be stronger warrior in the future, but he quickly dismissed the idea as he is not interested in having a human wife and thinks that any human who would must be disgusting, but still might consider finding a troll wife. Abilities As the Martial Lord of the Empire, Go Gin has a superb physical ability along with his combat skill. He is the strongest warrior in the Imperial Arena. Known Classes * Champion Martial Arts * Full Throttle * Godlike Single Slash * Powerful Strike * Strengthening Skin * Super Strengthening Skin Main Equipment * Giant Metal Club * Anti-Magic Armor * Magical Ring * Magical Amulet Relationships Osk He has a friendly relationship with Osk, and would thank Osk if he was presented with a strong foe. Osk has spent about one fifth of all his resources to craft Go Gin's full plate armour. Trivia * In the Web Novel, the Martial Lord dueled one of the Death Knight in the arena. The fight ended in a draw. It is revealed that he is taller than a Death Knight (around 2m). Quotes * (To Osk): "This, this must be the instinct of all living things. My legs are sluggish… It’s as though they’re telling me that if I go, I’ll die." * (To Osk): "I heard my opponent was the Sorcerer King, and I wondered what sort of foe he would be. It would seem my arrogance up till now will be repaid in full." * (To Osk): "No, saying that I am very strong would be a lie. My might comes from my racial abilities, and it is not actual strength. Still, there are very few people who can contend with me. In particular, ever since I learned to use martial arts, I have never tried to understand my challengers’ abilities or equipment, in order to create an unfavorable situation for me. There is no other way to train myself. But in the end, I have found a foe which my instincts are screaming at me to run away from. Thank you very much. You have fulfilled the agreement we made when you met me." * (To Osk): "Hmph. What are you saying? I have no intention of losing. All my challengers felt the same way. Everyone stood before me in the hopes of achieving victory. Now, it is simply my turn." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Trolls Category:War Trolls Category:Warriors Category:Champions Category:Martial Art Users Category:Baharuth Empire